


Discharge

by xbleeple



Series: Stars in the Springs [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Jack gets a troubling transmission from Sam.





	Discharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London88/gifts).



> Prompt - “I never want you to think you’re anything less than my top priority.”

“…I’m not to…I mean I don’t usually ask, but I just…I can’t…I really need to get out of here. I don’t know if I can make it two more months…”

Jack keeps his eyes focused on the video, hearing the door to her office open before she abruptly cuts off the video feed. He starts it over again, watching the thirty second clip one more time before picking up his phone. He arranges for the new colonel to be ready to go in 48 hours as he continues to page through Sam’s medical file. _Increased anxiety. Intense dips into depression._ Only some of the reports were made from the medical staff, others were made from her subordinates. She was burning out.

Two days later he’s standing in the gate room at the SGC as Sam trudges down the ramp looking dead on her feet and worse for wear. She drops her pack with a heavy thunk and walks straight into his arms, burying her nose in his shoulder. She lets out a long breath and wraps her arms around him as she feels her muscles start to relax.

“Don’t ever think you’re anything less than my top priority,” He murmurs in her ear as he squeezes her tight.

“Thank you.”


End file.
